All I Have
by GuiltyPleazures95
Summary: Of course" i say while wrapping my arms around him." that was the day i realized you truly loved me" BTW ME IN BELLA'S PLACE


Disclaimer: i do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. I also do not own the Veronicas.

Just to let you know: its not bella.i picture myself int her position and this is my way of venting so please no hurtful comments. And the quilleute boys and their imprints go to Forks High School, and they get along with the Cullens.

I would never. Never ever forgive James and Victoria for what they had done.

They caused Edward Cullen, the love of my life to disappear from my reach. He had stated that he no longer cared for me. Not one bit.

I sat up in my bed feeling the warmth of fresh tears trickle down my face and onto the the whote sheets, leaving dark blotches where my tears hit.

I heard the door creak open.

'' Kathrina. Are you alright?'' asked a high yet soft voice.

I turned and looked at Emily Young. My new best friend for all intents and purposes.

'' Em, it's been almost a year,'' i whisper through a batch of fresh tears.

Emily bit her lip. She was hiding something.

I didnt coax it out of her but merely shrugged it off and changed the subject.

" Come on. Sam's coming and i know you've been dying to see him'' i say.

I throw on a red and black plaid skirt, a white tank top, and a sleeveless jacket over it, and i zipped it halfway down to expose the heart locket Edward had gifted me with at prom.

Emily led me out to the car.

Emily drove today and she was so giddy! She was bouncing up and down in the drivers seat, making the car rock.

" ok Kathrina... you look sick." she said.

" Maybe its because your bounciness... wait did i just... anyways your bounciness is making the car rock and making it feel like i am on a boat!" i said while feeling nauseated.

Emily laughed and pullled into her usual parking spot. But something caught me eye. There was a silver volvo on our left and a red convertible on our right. And Standing by them were.... none other than the Cullens.

I was wishing they didnt recognize me since i started straightening my hair and wearing skirts and low cut tops.

I looked up to see five topaz eyes staring at me with shocked expressions and their mouths hanging open. I groaned and turned to run but bumped into someone with a very hot temperature. I recognized the heat.

" SAM!!!!!!!" i screamed.

Emily smiled at Sam while he scopped me up and twirled me around. I laughed and saw Jake right behind him.

I let go of Sam and hugged jake.

" K... can't breathe" he gasped.

i laughed since that's what I usually said.

Jake let go of me and Emily and Sam were on my right. Samantha joined us and she kissed Jake. I rolled my eyes.

Edward looked at me with longing in his eyes. Then i remembered what he had said.

I walked to the cafeteria to chat with Jessica and Angela about the assembly.

Before we got into details, the principal came over the intercom.

" Kathrina Call! we need you for set up in the auditorium."

I felt everyone look at me and i whimpered.

i walked to the auditorium and set up.

Several minutes later, the students came in and I saw the Cullens in the third row of the middle section.

" As you all know, we have some students who are singers and songwriters and we would like to see you perform at our assemblies. Our first representative of that will be Kathrina Cruz singing ' all i have bwritten by the Veronicas'

I walked up on stage and cued my drummer to start the music.

' I was missing you  
You were miles away  
He was close to me  
I let him stay  
Then I closed my eyes  
He almost felt the same  
But when the morning broke  
I cried out your name

If I'd only known  
It would break us  
I'd have done anything just to save us

'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see  
You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have

You've forgiven me  
But it doesn't change  
The guilt I feel when you mention his name  
No more innocence  
How to trust again  
Wanna believe that you won't do the same

And every time we fight  
We're gettin' closer  
I slowly die inside  
I'm scared it's over

'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see  
You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have

Your love for me was always there  
Maybe too much for me to care  
Now that I know I messed it up  
I'd give my all to take it back

'Cause you're all I have  
When the world comes down on me  
You're the one I love  
And I'm begging you to see  
You're all, you're all, you're all I have  
You are, you are the one I love  
You are, you are, you're all I have'

i concluded the song with tears in my eyes. I was in a warm hug and i was being carried off the stage by my cousin Embry. I didnt pay much attention to where i was being carried to until Embry ket go of me and sat me down directly in front of the Cullens, who again were in shock. Emily wrapped her arms around me as i let the silent tears fall. Angela handed me a tisue. I wiped away the tears.

" Kathrina! you were really good!'' gushed Jessica from the other side of Angela. I smiled and said thanks. The assembly ended and i stalked off to class.

The first three classes were horrible! all everyone was talking about was the Cullens being back and what they thought would happen between me and Edward.

Lunch came and as usual, Embry and his friends were sitting with mine, and Embry was holding my tray. I snatched it from him. " Seriously Embry! stopp getting my lunch!" i said. He rolled his eyes.

Then there was silence throughout the cafeteria. The only thing that could be heard was footsteps making its way to our table. My breathing hitched knowing that everyone that sat with us was already seated. Embry was glaring at someone behind me. Jake squeezed my hand and gave me a small peck on the lips. I raised my hand and slapped him. He laughed.

A cold hand was on my shoulder in an instant.

" i just wanted to let you know that I never stopped loving you." i heard Edward say. I heard gasps and Jessica had their eyes popping out of their heads. I slowly got up to face him with tears in my eyes. " i hate-" i was cut off by his lips connecting with mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his snaked around my waist.

I pulled away and leaned against him.

" You hurt her again Cullen and i will tear you to pieces" Embry said in a possesive tone.

" dont listen to him" i whispered as he led me to his table.

Edward set me on his lap and i was tackled into a hug from Alice and Emmett.

The cafeteria burst into applause and some were laughing.

I had my happy ending. So far anyways.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

" Edward? what is that?" i asked in a panic voice.

" your diary" he said casually.

i groaned.

" you wrote about the day we came back?"

" Of course" i say while wrapping my arms around him." that was the day i realized you truly loved me"

Did you like it? Love it? tell me over a review =) thanks


End file.
